Night of Bloody Roses
by HeartWing3113
Summary: Oz Vessalius a vampire, Gilbert Nightray one of the best hunters must work together in order to put a stop to the dangerous serial killer called Bloody Rose Killer but when the target changes to Oz will Gilbert protect him? Trust, friendship and love are tested. Will they survive everything? Or will all they love crumble?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: For all those who read this before, I changed something in this chapter and for those who haven't i dont know..uh..enjoy I guess though if you get confused with something feel free to ask me via review or pm ^^  
>P.S. The "vampires" are the same as ordinary people except for the fact that if they get injured then it heals a bit faster than humans. Also the timeage of this is pretty confusing so I advise you not to pay much attention to it (cuz you'll get confused in the later chapters).  
>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Pandora Hearts I am merely using their characters.<strong>  
>GilbertRaven's Pov  
>-In Pandora Association of Hunters...-<br>"Gilbert~" the moment I heard that familiar voice of Xerxes Break from a far I immediately made a run for it and hid inside my room. 'Hell yea I got away' I happily thought until Break emerged from under my bed and made a creepy face at me. I grabbed a book and threw it at his face "That was so mean of you Gilbert or should I call you _Raven_ like everyone else does?" he said smiling mischievously while he went out from under my bed.  
>"I don't care, Raven is just an alias and so what are you doing here?" I asked knowing that he always has a motive.<br>"I came to congratulate you on being able to tame the chain Raven " he answered  
>"then...WHY CAN'T YOU COME IN THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WOULD?" I shouted pointing at the door.<br>Break laughed "Where the fun in that? and I is also came here to hand you these" he said holding out a folder with a newspaper and other papers in it."Of course, you always have a motive in everything you do" I said as I grabbed the folder and started reading and found an article saying...  
><em>The Bloody Rose Killer Strikes Once More.<br>Last night a 10 year old boy killed in an alley just like the other victims. It is said that the victims age range are 10-15 years old, it is also said that all victims has been drained of blood through puncture marks and several cuts on the arm. This has been the 5th victim for the week it seems as if a new victim appears every night. People have began calling this mysterious serial killer Bloody Rose Killer because near the body a white rose stained in the victim's blood is found, Some say it is done by a vampire which is said to be a myth and others say it is done by a chain. While this killer is not caught we advise you not to wander around during nightfall. - Sebastian Fidele'  
><em>"I'm glad you know me so well" He smirked "so will you accept it _Raven_?" Break asked already knowing the black haired man's answer.  
>"You already know the answer to that question Break" I replied gathering my things<br>Break's smirk just grew bigger "well then I already made arrangements, you will be staying in an inn in the town where the killings happen. Rumour has it that the writer of the article lives in the same town and just a tip for you Raven a vampire with the chain B-rabbit will be there too I'm sure it will be very interesting"  
>"if you're that interested then why don't you go instead?" I said annoyed<br>"aw but I'm busy so you have to go but don't worry you'll receive help from the contractor but they don't be fooled with their appearances, you have been warned...Now then I shall take my leave Ja ne Raven have fun" he said opening the small cabinet and entering it he then closed the doors of the cabinet. I stared at the cabinet and then ran to it; I quickly open it to see if he's still there or not. There was nothing in the cabinet 'how does he do that? And what does he mean their working on the same case and ill meet them soon?' I sighed, grabbed my stuff then left for the inn.  
>-Meanwhile in the Vessalius Manor...-<br>Oz' Pov  
>While playing with my younger sister Ada, her cats and Alice Uncle Oscar came in the room "Oz, Alice can I talk to you for a minute?"<br>"Sure" I said while smiling at Ada "stay here Ada me and Alice will be right back" and with that I left her to play with her cats. Uncle Oscar was waiting for us outside "here read this Oz" he said handing me a newspaper. I quickly read the article about a serial killer who was copying vampires called Bloody Rose Killer. I also checked the name of the writer because it may be needed later on.  
>"It is the duty of noble vampires and their chain like those of the Vessalius house to take care of things and like this. I'm a bit busy so do you mind taking care of it for me Oz,Alice?" he asked pleading.<br>"why do I have to go?" Alice whined. I've known Alice for the past few years ever since she became my chain a few months ago but I treat her as more like a sister than a chain.  
>"sure why not come on Alice I'm sure it'll be fun especially since we don't get to go out often" I said smiling.<br>"fine It's not like I have a choice I mean someone's got to make sure Oz stays out of trouble" She said smiling, it was already obvious that she was also excited.  
>"Really? arigato Oz" he said "then I've already prepared the inn you'll be staying in oh and Oz I heard there will be a hunter working on the same case...you might know him..err anyway be careful."<br>"Un" I nodded and grabbed Alice's hand "let's go back and spend some more time with Ada" we went back in the room Ada was in "we're back Ada" Ada was sitting on the floor playing with her black kitten.  
>"welcome back" she said smiled at us and stood up to hug the two of us<br>"um..Ada me and Alice have to go somewhere but only for a while we'll come back home right after then we can play again."  
>"Un but promise me that both of you will come back home safely."<br>"Of course we'll be back and I'll make sure nothing happens to this wimp" Alice said while smiling to Ada. In the past few months Alice has been here, It makes me happy that Ada treats Alice like an her sister. "Hai as long as Alice is there everything will be fine" she said nodding  
>"or maybe she'll just worsen the situation" I commented then Alice wrapped an arm around my neck.<br>"what did you say you Oz? I dare you to repeat it" she threatened while we continued to play, laugh and talk until me and Alice had to fix our thing and leave we were outside with Ada waving at us "come back safely" she said.  
>"Un" me and Alice nodded then uncle came towards us "Oz since most people-" he was cut off when Oz said "Use an alias" he said smiling "Ja ne" then he and Alice were off.<br>-Somewhere else...-  
>Sharon was quietly drinking tea with Oscar when Break appeared from under the table.<br>"Hello there" Break said with a grin as he went out from under the table. Oscar nearly spat out his tea in surprise.  
>"B-Break you do know there's a door over there?" he said.<br>Break only laughed and said "did you do as I told you to do?"  
>"Yes Oz should be heading to the inn by now" he informed while Break just grinned<br>"Good everything is as planned now we shall see the cooperation of a hunter and a vampire" Sharon said then drank her tea while break's grin grew bigger "not just any hunter and vampire but the opposing houses of the Nightray and Vessalius house".  
>Oz pov<br>-In the town-  
>Me and Alice got a bit too excited that we forgot to ask Uncle Oscar where the inn was located then we got a bit too busy looking around that we got lost. I got a gold pocket watch from my pocket and checked the time.<br>"We're lost aren't we Oz?" Alice asked though she already knew the answer"  
>"Hai lets just ask somebody where the inn is but It's kind of late so no one's here" I said then noticed a man that had black hair and gold eyes. I approached him and asked "um good evening my name is Jack I am 15 years old and this is my 14 year old sister Alice" I informed while Alice looked at me giving me the message 'your 14 year old sister?' then I replied in the same way 'well what did you want me to say?'<br>"Err okay I am Raven Nightray so do you need something kid?" Gilbert asked blond hair and emerald eyes ... he looks like Oz my master and best friend who disappeared when I was 14...but It's impossible he looks too young and they have different names'.  
>'Pfft kid I'm already 25 years old even though I look 15' I thought then said "Un me and Alice got lost and we're looking for the way to the inn..So um can you tell us where it is?"<br>Gilberts Pov  
>'I can't let these 2 kids wander around with the Bloody Rose Killer still loose'<br>"err...I can bring the two of you there, I'm going the same way so I don't mind." I offered  
>"you will? Thank you very much <em>Raven<em>" Jack said smiling then face his sister "ne Alice lets hold hands so we don't lose each other kay?". Alice nodded and took hold of his hand 'typical brother and sister relationship It's kind of sweet...wait was it just me or did he emphasize on my name?' I thought "okay then stay close to me so you don't get lost" I said to the 2 as I started walking while Jack and Alice followed. I noticed Jack whispering something in a barely audible voice to Alice.  
>Oz's Pov<br>"ne Alice lend me your ear for a minute" I said with a serious face.  
>she did as told with a curious look and asked "what is it Oz..I mean Jack?"<br>"Alice don't mention anything about vampires and chains to Gilbert unless I talk about it first" I told her in a barely audible voice  
>"why?" she asked in the same volume as my voice<br>"there's something different about him and look at his left pocket" She did look at his pocket and saw something shining...it was a gun.  
>"So be careful with what you say and ask he is human but not an ordinary one" I warned her then went nearer to Gilbert while Alice followed. Then I realized 'if he is what I think he is then I may get information from him and make him reveal himself almost like hitting 2 birds with one stone' I smirked "ne ne Gilbert"<br>"what is it Jack?" he replied  
>"you know I read something very interesting in the newspaper the other day, it was about the Bloody Rose Killer I got pretty interested in it do you happen to know more about it? The information on the paper was pretty limited"<br>"how would I know more about it? And I can't imagine that your parents would let you read a violent newspaper like that" I made a sad smile at that statement "err...my mother already died while our father hated me and left home.." 'to become a vampire hunter and kill me..' I finished the sentence in my mind. "but my guardian takes care of me now" I said with a bright smile  
>Alice changed the subject by asking a question "Oi seaweed head it's been on my mind for a while but why do you have gun hidden in that left pocket of yours?" looks like the question caught him off guard<br>"w-what?" he stuttered  
>"are you deaf or something? I said why do you have a gun with you?" Alice said in a loud and irritated tone<br>I looked at her and grin sending the message 'nice one Alice catching him off guard' with my eyes  
>'of course what do you expect?' she said with her eyes.<br>Gilbert's Pov  
>'what is up with these two kids? they ask questions normal kids don't ask and they are a lot sharper than other kids their age...damn I have to think more carefully if I don't want to expose myself' I thought<br>"It's for self defence" I answered but Jack countered with another question "against what?"  
>"err...like from-" I was about to finish my sentence but Jack answered ahead of me.<br>"Gangsters? Or maybe serial killers like the one that appears in this town for the past couple nights and is said to appear tonight?" Jack smirked  
>"From the way you act and that gun you must be a hunter right seaweed head?" Alice said grinning<br>"The report seemed like the victim was not killed by an ordinary human so of course they would send hunters to deal with this mess right Raven? Or should I call you Gilbert? "Jack continued smiling  
>"How ..Who and what the hell are you two?" I asked thinking how impossible a 15 year old boy and 14year old girl would be able to grab hold of this information. 'Especially knowing my real name when I just gave them an alias'<br>"you're pretty dumb not to notice it yet seaweed head?" Alice said laughing  
>"what are you talking about?" I asked confused<br>Alice upon seeing my confused face sighed "geez I guess that useless clown of a hunter didn't tell you anything"  
>'Clown? The only person that fits that term is...' I then realized who she meant and remembered what he said "wait are you talking about break? Then does that mean you're B-rabbit and Jack is the vampire contractor?"<br>But before one of them could answer a scream of a child was heard in the darkness of the night...  
><strong>AN: Cliffhanger~ Can you guess what happens next? I'll tell you little spoiler then if your oh so curious~ Secrets are hidden for a reason but what happens when someone comes and reveals a secret of an old friend? A friend who was thought to be dead, A friend, a master and a loved one. And when you finally reunited you are forced to do something you would truly regret... (Summary or stuff like this Is sooo not my strong suit so sorrm if it's not great) I bet you already know what gonna happen right? But you never know :) everything is never as it seems...or is it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**A/N: I changed something in the 1st chapter so be sure to check it out :) The story might be short and crappy . By the way most of this chapter is based on episode 6 of Pandora Hearts and also sorry if OOC and for being extremely sorry. Last but not the least I would like to thank yui, NeverthelessAFan, Berry Doyle, LovelyDemon for leaving reviews :D and also everyone else who added this to their story alert and favorite stories, It really means a lot to me :)  
>Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me<strong>

_Previously on Night Of Bloody Roses..._

_Alice upon seeing my confused face sighed "geez I guess that useless clown of a hunter didn't tell you anything"_

_'Clown? The only person that fits that term is...' I then realized who she meant and remembered what he said "wait are you talking about break? Then does that mean you're B-rabbit and Oz is the vampire contractor?"_

_But before one of them could answer a scream of a child was heard in the darkness of the night..._

Normal POV

Jack was the first to react as he ran to where the scream was heard, followed by Gilbert and Alice. However when Jack arrived in the alley where the scream was heard all he found was an alley full of red rose petals and in the middle of all the petals was a 15 year old girl with light brown hair wearing a pink dress with a bloodied rose on her hand. The girl may appear to look as if she was just sleeping if not for the puncture marks on her neck and her unnaturally pale skin. Just when Jack was about to move towards the body Gilbert arrived followed by Alice.

"Jack...what happened here?" Gilbert asked panting.

"Tired already seaweed head? You sure lack stamina" Alice said mockingly while standing beside Gilbert with her arms crossed.

"At least I'm not slow at running like you, you stupid rabbit" Gilbert retorted and so the two started bickering at each other, constantly throwing insults at one another . The stopped arguing with one another when they all saw the deceased girl stand up and talk. But her voice sounded like a different person's.

"Tonight marks the start of a special play just for you. The support will be this young hunter, Gilbert Nightray!" she said then she grinned "And that person who can only be Oz Vessalius!"

Gilbert looked at Jack or rather Oz with a disbelief while Oz just looked at the floor refusing to meet his gaze.

"Eh? Don't tell me you never noticed?" she said laughing "That's right he's your beloved friend and master...Oz!"

_Flashback _

_Gil was pouring tea in his young master's cup when he heard Oz sigh and close his book._

"_Gil, I'm tired of this book. I want to play outside" Oz complained._

"_You can't! It was only a few days ago when it seemed like you were going to be kidnapped, remember? They haven't caught the culprit yet, so please stay inside the house." Gil explained._

"_He was probably just a comrade of some evil guys who wanted the ransom" His young master said. Gilbert blinked his eyes twice in surprise "You seem...really calm" he says._

"_Eh?" Was all Oz said._

"_Ah no, it's just that you were close with that staff member. I thought you would be more depressed" Gil said as Oz put his book down onto his lap and then spoke "That's because a peaceful, ordinary day gets ruined easily, right? That's why no matter what happens and no matter who betrays me, I'll take it. It's just like that" Oz explained._

_Gilbert approached his young master with a tray that has a cup of tea on it while Oz opened his book and continued to read. Gilbert settled down the tea on a round wooden table beside the young master. Then he put a hand on his chest and spoke "It's true that you won't know what happens tomorrow. But young master..." he said as he went beside Oz's chair and continued speaking "No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. I know about the darkness that you have, and you know about the weakness that I have. We're connected not through light but by shadow. That's why no matter how much time passes, even if our position and situation changes..." Gilbert went in front of Oz and knelt as he continued "I want to be your servant"._

"_I don't believe there is something which is absolute" Oz said looking at another direction._

"_Yes I know. But I think it's fine to have even just one, don't you agree?" Gilbert said smiling while Oz blushed and hid his face using his book. Gilbert closed his eyes and swore to his young master while remembering the memories they had together "I will never betray you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Because...You're my...Master!" _

_End of Flashback _

"Jack no Oz...how is that possible?" Gilbert asked the blond boy beside him but the girl answered for him.

"That's because he was in the abyss the whole time! Even if one manages to escape the abyss you can never return to your own time" The girl said giggling then continued "but there's no need to worry...That's right I'll be sure that you'll return to the abyss" She laughed. Then from out of nowhere a person in a red cloak appeared and beside that person was a chain.

"I nearly forgot to introduce myself" The person had a girl's voice "My name is Zwei, I am the script writer for this play" Then suddenly a chain appeared behind us and strings binded Gilbert's arms, legs, neck and waist "Damn!" Gilbert swore.

"And this is my chain, Doldum. It's a very convenient one, It ties people up with threads that allows it to control a person's heart and body." The person in a red cloak, Zwei explained. "Now then Gilbert since your such a good boy, I'll let you hurt your young master as much as you want because It would be troublesome If I bring him to _that_ person and he resists" She said and then Doldum let out a noise. Oz and Alice covered their ears while Gilbert smiled and took his gun from his pocket. Oz was about to unleash B-Rabbit's power but before he could Gilbert kicked him and he landed near the spot where dead girl's body was.

"Oz! Damn..." Alice was about to rush to help when the girl pinned her to the ground "You.." Alice said then Zwei spoke "Don't interfere B-Rabbit! For us Baskervilles his existence is a dangerous. There's no way we can let him stay in this world!" Zwei finished.

Oz managed to dodge one of Gilbert's kicks as he kept moving backwards he finally touched the wall which meant that it was already the end of the alley and he had nowhere to run. "Damn!" Oz said as Gilbert grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground, pinning him down. Gilbert then pointed the gun at Oz's arm.

"Oz!" Alice said as she also made a 'tsk'sound.

"Gilbert! Make sure to kill him in a stylish manner." Zwei said.

There was obviously hesitation in Gilbert's eyes, he did not want to kill the person he treasure the most, especially when he finally found him again.

"I wanted to believe in your idea of absolute. But because of me that will turn into a lie. Instead of seeing that moment..." Oz said as he put his hand on the gun and moved it towards his neck. Alice, Zwei and even Gilbert himself was surprised with what he did "I think I would rather die here" Oz said smiling as he put his finger on the trigger and then a few moments later a bullet was fired and blood was spilled. Gilbert remembered what he said in the past...

"_I was supposed to protect the master!" Gil said with tears in his eyes._

"_I will never betray you" Gil swore kneeling before the young master._

"_No matter what happens, I'll be by your side."_

"_Young Master!"_

**A/N: ****A/N: Cliffhanger~ Well not really since I know that you know what happens in the next episode *sigh* but then again I am feeling pretty angsty right now so you never know someone might have died *evil laugh* but then again I don't so character death. I will try to upload the next one in less than 5 days :)...anyway reviews/pms~**


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

**A/N: Just as I promised I updated in 5 days but its kinda short, sorry about that. Break and Sharon might be a bit OOC but they only played a small part and I added an OC. I would like to thank esmeralda kitty cat and Monkey Girl 13624 for reviewing and those who are reading this fanfic :D**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me.**  
>Gilbert's POV<br>"I think I would rather die here" Oz said smiling as he put his hand on the gun and pointed it to his neck. I stared at Oz, surprised at what he just did...  
><em>"Protecting the master is suppose to be my job..."<em>  
><em>"I'll never betray you"<em>  
><em>"Young Master"<em>  
>I struggled to break free from the string's grasp 'No, I never want to feel like that again. After I finally got him back. But now...' Oz put his finger on the trigger. '...to lose it again!" I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger.<br>Normal POV  
>Gilbert pulled the trigger and a bullet grazed Zwei's arm. Gilbert managed to break free from the Doldum's strings and take control of his body again. Zwei took a few steps back "Impossible..." she said as Doldum screamed and disappeared. "So you broke one of Doldum's strings, didn't you?" Zwei said and made a 'tsk' sound as she jumped up and landed onto a building where the wind was blowing. Zwei smiled as she spoke "It's unfortunate but the play will have to come to an end. It turned out differently from the scenario I had written." Gilbert pointed his gun at Zwei "You bastard!" he said as he pulled the trigger but there were no bullets left. Zwei laughed "Make sure you look forward to the next stage, Oz Vessalius" she said as she continued laughing and then disappeared along with the wind.<br>Alice walked up to Oz and Gilbert "The presence has completely disappeared. Looks like she definitely left" She said. Oz fell to his knees and sighed "I see" he said with relief and then turned his head to Alice "Ah Alice! Are you alright? You're..." He saw Alice's face full of anger "...not injured it seems" he finished and made an awkward laugh.  
>"What were you thinking!" Gilbert asked as he moved towards the wall and leaned on it "Were you really ready to die?" Oz stood up and answered "Of course not" with a smile.<br>"Then why?" Gilbert asked as he slid down the wall and sat down and closed his eyes. "If I hadn't been able to control myself-" He was cut off by Oz.  
>"I was resolved." Oz started and Gilbert opened his eyes "But, I thought you would stop" Oz finished. Gilbert looked at Oz and quickly said "What?"<br>"Because your Gil, absolutely" Oz said smiling. Gilbert lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes "I'm not the Gilbert that you knew anymore." Oz looked at him confused then Gilbert continued talking "I've changed Oz, I've changed In the past 10 years." He then looked at Oz "My name is Gilbert Nightray, I joined the Nightray house and betrayed the Vessalius house" Gilbert said with a smile that didnt quite reach his eyes. Oz just smiled and went closer "True you changed your name and grew taller than me...but to me I don't see that you have changed at all" He said looking at Gilbert "Even now I still believe those words, So what If you became a duke? Just because you became a noble doesnt mean I'll let go of you" He finished with a crooked grim.  
>Gilbert put a hand on his hair and laughed "Unreasonable as always" he said moving into a kneeling position "Even now I want to stay as your servant.<br>_"No matter how much time passes, even if our position and situation changes...I want to be your servant"_  
>Oz smiled "hehe...long time no see Gilbert"<br>"My my how sweet the two of you are~" The familiar voice of Xerxes Break teased. Gilbert immediately stood up "B-Break? W-what are you doing here? Wait how long have you been here?" Gilbert asked, embarrassed while Break laughed behind his sleeve. Gilbert saw Miss Sharon walking towards them from a carriage that was located at the opening of the alley. "Even now I want to be your servant" Sharon mimicked "I didn't know you could be that romantic Gilbert" she said and Gilbert blushed at the embarrassment he was facing. After a few minutes of Break teasing Gilbert Sharon spoke "Everyone must be tired, why don't you all rest in the inn tonight?" she suggested and everyone obviously agreed. No one dare says no to Sharon, well unless they have a death wish.  
>Gilbert, Oz and Alice shared one room with 2 beds. Alice immediately fell asleep on one of the beds while Oz sat on the bed Alice took. Gilbert grabbed his hat and gun then headed towards the door.<br>"Eh? Where are you going Gil?" Oz asked.  
>"I'm going to gather information" Gilbert answered.<br>"But Gil..." Oz started but Gilbert quickly answered "It's no problem if I don't get to sleep."

While Gilbert and Oz are talking, a hooded figure much like Zwei stood on top of a clock tower looking down at the city "hehehehe so Zwei failed huh? Guess it's my turn then" The hooded figure said grinning while holding a dagger "I hope you enjoy your last moments Oz Vessalius because you'll soon be dead" The figure then started laughing like a mad man as he disappeared into the shadows, only leaving the echoes of his laughter.

"So why are you coming too?" Gilbert asked the blond boy who was walking next to him.  
>"Cuz it seemed like fun~" Oz replied happily.<br>"What about Alice?" He asked.  
>"It's fine I locked the door and left a note saying that we'll be out all night doing something~"<br>Gilbert was about to speak when suddenly a black cat headed their direction "A c-c-cat" Gilbert said taking a step back as the cat steps closer. "After all these years Gil, you're still afraid of cats?" Oz asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. The cat then jumped onto Gilbert's head and Gilbert started running around in circles screaming "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Oz was reminded of the old days whenever a cat was near then Gilbert would run away. Oz laughed at the memory then after a short while the cat jumped off Gilbert's head and walked away. "Thank god" Gilbert sighed in relief as the cat finally left. But that relief was short lived when suddenly a figure in a red hooded cloak appeared from behind Oz and grabbed him, pointing a dagger at his neck. "Oz!" Gilbert shouted and the figure grinned "Hello Oz Vessalius..." he said getting ready to stab Oz "...and goodbye"

**A/N: Cliffhanger again...So Oz has escaped death once already can he escape it again? Or will death finally claim him?..Sharing is caring so share your thoughts with me :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

**A/N: Hello everyone (idk if anyone still reads this) sorry for the extremely long wait I was kinda going to leave this to be uncontinued but I changed my mind. I would've posted earlier but ideas were out with the wind. Anyway this is kinda short and it's unbeta I just really wanted to post this and see what you guys think... oh by the way the characters are, might be OOC since I haven't read or watched pandora hearts in a while. To be edited later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime and manga but I do own this fanfic =D**

_Previously on Night Of Bloody Roses... _

_"Thank god" Gilbert sighed in relief as the cat finally left. But that relief was short lived when suddenly a figure in a red hooded cloak appeared from behind Oz and grabbed him, pointing a dagger at his neck. "Oz!" Gilbert shouted and the figure grinned "Hello Oz Vessalius..." he said getting ready to stab Oz "...and goodbye." _

Normal POV

The figure stopped just an inch before the tip of the dagger touched Oz's heart. "Just kidding" The figure laughed while Gilbert slowly reached for his gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Gilbert Nightray" The hooded man warned and smirked when he saw Gilbert clench his fist.

"You have such a pretty face Oz Vessailus" he said with a sadistic smile as he moved the knife to Oz's face and made a small cut on his cheek. When he saw that the boy didn't even wince or show the slightest fear he stabbed Oz on the side of his stomach just to fill his sadistic desires to see the boy in pain. Blood gushed out from the wound and the figure laughed at the sight of blood and pain from the boy. "Oz!" Gilbert screamed while Oz murmured a name that no one heard.

The figure looked to Gilbert "Why do you care so much about this boy? This boy here is a vampire, a monster, and that's why we have to send him back from where he came from" The figure finished his words with a big grin. Gilbert was about to say something when he saw B-Rabbit appear behind Oz and the figure. The figure was clearly surprised with the sudden appearance of B-Rabbit who was ready to strick with its scythe, accidentally loosened his grip on Oz.

Gilbert took the time from the distraction to grab his gun and shoot the figure's arm causing him to let go of Oz. The figure jumped and landed onto a building and cursed under his breath "Sad to say but the fun must end here for I know I am no match for B-rabbit" he said with a frown then smiled again "but mark my words Oz Vessalius this is only the beginning" then the figure disappeared raving only echoes of his laughter. His disappearance is much similar to that of Zwei.

"Oz!" Gilbert said kneeling beside Oz who was kneeling while covering his wound.

"I'm fine Gil..." Oz said smiling weakly "Its..not that-" Before he could finish what he was saying he fainted.

"Oz! Oz! Oz!" Gilbert kept shouting as he shook Oz. B-Rabbit went back to her human form and made a 'tsk' sound. "Dammit we need to take him to the inn" "He'll die before we get there" "What?" Gilbert quickly said. "I'm saying he was poisoned stupid seaweed head!" Alice shouted trying to hide her worry.

"Dammit! Oz!" Right after Gilbert sweated a giggle came from a white rabbit stuff toy that was floating in midair then talked "I know how to save Oz" It was a girl's voice. "W-what?" Gilbert asked the rabbit went towards Alice and said "Why are you Alice, why is Alice you? Why do you call yourself Alice? Your name is Blood Stained Black Rabbit right? right?right?"

"Stop playing around and just come out already abyss" Alice said, annoyed.

She wouldve been scared if this was her first time seeing this but it wasnt. Then the stuffed animal fell on the floor and disappeared while a girl appeared beaside Alice that looks just like Alice except that she had white hair and was wearing a white dress. They looked the same and yet completely opposite. "You're no fun B-Rabbit" she said then looked at Gilbert "Do you want to know? How to save Oz that is"

_Inside Oz's mind... _

_Oz was walking around in a dark place filled with doors and checkered floors. It kind of reminded him of the abyss. The abyss where he first met Alice and...The abyss where he and first met Alice...where he met...'that's weird' Oz thought 'It feels like something's missing' and then he heard a familiar melody coming from one of the doors. Oz followed the melody to a white door with gold handles. He opened the door and suddenly everything disappeared leaving only a chair with 2 purple curtains at the side. "Oh so it's you" a figure with long blond hair and green shirt said from behind the curtain revealing only a bit of himself "why are you here? You're not supposed to be here" _

_"What are you talking about? where am I?" _

_"You-" the figure was cut off when the image shattered like glass and he fell into a dark place. Rain started to pour in the dark place. However the droplets of rain was not normal, it had a scarlet color. "Blood?" Oz asked to no one in particular. The rain of blood fell harder and harder creating puddles of blood that soon became an ocean of blood, slowly drowning Oz "Gil...help...me" Oz said weakly as he closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the ocean of blood. _

Back to reality...

Oz felt liquid on his lips and the taste of...blood on his lips..wait, blood? He immediately opened his eyes and sat up straight. His head collided with someone else's. "Ow ow ow" Oz said as he put a hand on his head. He opened his eyes again to see Gilbert with a hand on his head rubbing the place where they collided "Gil?" "O-Oz are you okay?" Gilbert asked. "Yea but why is The Will of the Abyss here and what happened-" He stopped talking when he noticed that Gilbert's hand was bleeding "Wait, don't tell me...you...gave me...blood?"

_Flashback _

_"You're no fun B-Rabbit" she said then looked at Gilbert "Do you want to know? How to save Oz that is" _

_"Who...who are you?" Gilbert asked not sure if he should trust the girl or not. The girl just giggled "I am B-Rabbit's sister, Alice or Will of the Abyss as most people would call me" said said with a friendly smile. _

_"Wait but i thought you were Alice" he said pointing to Alice (B-Rabbit). _

_"We're twins, that share a name because one was born in the abyss and the other in this world" Alice (Will of the Abyss) explained while "Stupid seaweed head" was all Alice (B-rabbit) said. Gilbert was silent not knowing what to say after a while he finally spoke remembering what the abyss said first "you said you know how to save Oz...how?" Gilbert asked. _

_"B-Rabbit knows how but she won't tell you because Oz doesn't like-" The Will of the Abyss was cut off when Alice said "shut up Abyss you know what happens when..." The Will of the Abyss interrupted her "But would you rather Oz dies?" she asked and it effectively shut B-Rabbit up. Gilbert was confused on what the two girls were talking and he was getting impatient "Oi just tell me how to save Oz already!" He said impatiently. _

_The Alice wearing a white dress looked to her sister who just crossed her arms and grumbled "fine". Alice (Will of Abyss) giggled "Just give him your blood~ He's a vampire remember~" she said with a cheery voice. Gilbert looked at them then back at Oz, Oz seemed so human that it had slipped his mind that he was a vampire. He didn't act like one nor look like one. "Right" he would never do what he is doing now for a vampire but Oz was not just a vampire but his master and best friend. He could never bear to lose him again and so he did as told..._

_End of Flashback_

The entire time he told the story, Gil refused to meet his master's eyes. But after telling the story he finally looked at his master who just sighed. Gil wanted to speak but before he could people from Pandora came. They approached Gilbert and Oz and Gilbert immediately stood up to adress them. He didn't want them to shift their attention on Oz and realize that despite the boy's bloodied clothes he had no injures, at least not anymore.

"We were chasing a loose chain when we heard a commotion" One of the three people from pandora explained while the other two went ahead. After talking for a while they were offered a carriage back. In the ride the three (Alice, Oz and Gilbert) just sat there in silence. Alice got fed up with the silence and said "This is all your fault" She said throwing a pillow at him "stupid seaweed head!"

"My fault? It's your fault you stupid rabbit!"

They started bickering "Who's fault is it Oz?" They both said at the same time while looking at Oz who just laughed. Gilbert blushed and sat back down while Alice sat down with her arms crossed. The rise back home wasn't as awkward as they all thought it would be.

Elsewhere...

Unknown to the group there was a shadow thats watching them, watching their every move. Waiting until he can take what he wants...

**A/N: I really love cliffhangers and by the way can anyone guess who the figure might be? I need your comments may they be good or bad I need to know if I'm doing it wrong or right. Hihi I'm excited it's been a while~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten Memories

**A/N: ****this was not proofread because i got too excited to post it ehehe...If you read the note at the end of this chapter then that would he good because that's where I put my sorry and stuff ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, etc, etc, yea, you know what goes on in this disclaimer thing.**

_Gilbert's POV _

I was just an orphan. A nobody, out in the streets. Until I met the Vessailus family who changed my life. But it's strange, there are gaps in my memories, holes waiting to be filled but with what? Memories? But I can't remember. Why can't I remember? It's so annoying to have this nagging feeling that I'm missing something. I've never thought about this before but ever since I let Oz drink my blood, flashes dome into my mind. As if I'm trying to remember something but...I can't. Something's stopping me from knowing but the real question is...what and why.

"Gil, something wrong?" When I heard those words, I shifted my attention from the window to my emerald eyed master. When I looked at him, our eyes met. Somewhere in my mind, I knew he was hiding something, it's not like me to doubt my master but...I just don't know anymore. "Yea, I'm fine."

"If you're sleepy then why not go sleep?" The blond suggested with a smile but the odd thing was..the moment he said those words, I felt sleepy. My eyes were starting to close as darkness surrounded me and led me into the land of dream. But before falling asleep I heard the sound if the rabbit's voice.

"Oi Oz, are you sure it's okay?" The annoying rabbit asked, she didn't even try lowering her voice. I assume she was talking to Oz since she did cal, out his name but I didn't understand. Why would she ask if Oz was alright with him sleeping? Why do I even feel sleepy? Then I remembered, the things a vampire can do.

But before I could hear Oz's reply, I succumbed to the darkness of my mind and watched as my memories played out. Memories I didn't know I even had.

* * *

><p><em>"Oz, this is your new servant Gilbert." The man I've come to know as Oscar Vesaillus told the young blond boy who was sitting on the chair, reading a book. He patted my back, gesturing me to say something to the young boy. The blond haired boy he guessed must've been Oz Vesaillus. When the young boy looked towards my direction, I looked down and blushed.<em>

_"H-Hello!" I said without looking up. I didn't know what made me so shy around this boy..._

* * *

><p>I remember these parts very clearly but I'm sure. So sure that he was human, how could I have been mistaken? I looked back to the scene but there was nothing but darkness. <em>What am I missing? <em>As soon as that question came into my mind. A light surrounded me. The white light forced me close my eyes but when I opened them, I saw it. A missing piece of my memory.

* * *

><p><em>When Oz or rather, my new master suddenly approached me, I took a step back and hit a table. I didn't know that there was a table there nor a vase. The vase fell to the ground and shattered in pieces while I slipped on a piece and was about to fall to towards the sharp shards of porcelain. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact and sharp pieces to pierce my skin but instead, I fell on someone. When I opened my eyes. My golden orbs met emerald ones and only then I realized. This boy, the one who was to be my master just protected me. Someone who's useless compared to him!<em>

_"I-I'm sorry!" I told him and frantically stood up, looking at him, he was covered in bloody cuts._

_He sat up and brushed the shards from his clothes. Then, he looked at me and said as if nothing happened "It's fine, no one got hurt."_

_"B-But you're bleeding!" The blond seemed shock when I told him there was red liquid running down from the cuts. He touched the to see if they were true.__"Ah, I see. Well it doesn't matter." He said it in such a manner as if he didn't care._

_"But...but you're losing blood! If we don't treat then then there might be an infection!" I told him and he simply looked at me then to the man who brought me here. "You didn't tell him?" He asked the older who shook his head sidewards. Then he faced me once more and smiled "Didn't you know?" I was confused by his words and the question ran in my mind 'What don't I know?' It seems it was obvious in my face since the light haired chuckled and as he continued to smile he told me "I'm a vampire, Gil."_

_"Then..then take my blood. It was my fault master got hurt!" I didn't know why I wasn't scared that the boy in front of me was a vampire. Someone who could kill me 'No, he saved me. I know he's a good person.' I resolved in my thoughts._

_"Geez, are you an idiot? It's a master's job to protect his servant." The young master said and that surprised me but nevertheless I insisted until Oscar told Oz something along the lines of 'just do it and get things over with.' The blond sighed as he followed and stepped closer to me. I tried my best to look brave but it didn't work that well. I closed my eyes as his lips touched my neck and soon enough, a sharp pain came from my body as his fangs sunk into my neck. I felt weak and when my legs started to give out, he stopped and caught me before I fell to the ground. _

* * *

><p>This felt like a puzzle and this was just a piece to complete everything. But why had it been missing? Surely I would've remembered that Oz was a vampire but why didn't I? I thought he was human all along...did someone play with my memories? Locked them inside a box never to be opened? But if it wasn't supposed to be opened then why did it? What was so special about me giving Oz my blood? There were so many questions that I wanted the answers to but I know I can't get them now. Not until I see my master, not until he tells me everything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes to see his cuts were healing to the point that there was no trace they were ever there. He gently laid me on the floor with my head on his lap and then I heard his whisper "Isn't it about time you wake up?"<em>

* * *

><p>When I heard the words of the younger Oz, my mind left the land of dreams and went back to reality. I could hear my master calling out to me and that stupid rabbit's voice, annoying me.<p>

"Gil! Wake up!" I heard Oz say then tell the one beside him who I guessed was that bloody rabbit. "He won't wake up Alice."

"Guess I'll just have to smack him then!" The enthusiasm in Alice's voice was very obvious and that was when I opened my eyes and told her "Just you try you stupid rabbit and I'll throw you out of the carriage."

The long black haired girl crossed her arms and looked out the window "Keh, it was your fault for not waking up."

"How was your nap?" Oz asked with a smile. He looked no different that the younger Oz he saw in his dream.

"It was fine but I had the strangest dream..." I didn't know why I was being so honest with him, could it be because he's my master? Or could it be something else? But the weird thing was, his dream was so much like a reality almost as if it was a..

"It wasn't a dream." The emerald eyed boy said as he looked at me with that same smile. "It was a memory."

_A memory of the forgotten past...But that was only one piece, there are plenty more to come. Many things to remember but just why were they hidden in the first place? The truth will set you free, many had said but what would happen if it wasn't what you quite expected?_

**A/N: Hello! Remember me? So I've no idea if people would still read this, I was gone for pretty long. I lost my inspiration but it just suddenly came back to me thanks to the people who still took the time to read, make a comment and clicked those alert button things. Sorry if this was kinda out of character, it's been a while since i read Pandora hearts and you're opinion on this chapter would really help :D also trying to finish chapter 6 today since this was really short.**

**I also learned how to make cookies so go on, make a review, positive or negative, I'll welcome it and give you a cookie :3 'till next time~**


	6. Chapter 6: Consequences

**A/N: Not as long as I wanted but I hope it's fine with you. I'll upload the next chapter after 5 days since I won't be home. Don't forget to leave a review :3**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts isn't mine, if it was then...yea. Anyway, enjoy~**

_Oz's POV's_

_Someone who should never have been born. Someone that will only bring disaster and misfortune._ That's what my father always said and whenever I saw him, I would try desperately to make him care for me. Isn't that what any child would want? It took a few years but I realized that what he said was true. I am nothing but a monster.

I looked to the dark haired adult and gave a smile, talking to him and making sure that we looked each other in the eye. Soon enough, the young man on the opposite side of him and Alice was starting to fall asleep, just as he planned.

"Oi Oz, are you sure It's okay?" The long haired girl beside me, asked. Alice, my chain. She knows about me and Gil's past, she was there after all. On that memorable day. I looked to her with a sad smile "Yea, It's about time he knew about his locked memories."

While we waited for our companion to wake, I brought out the gold pocket watch I always carried around. As I caressed the engraved crest with my thumb, I couldn't help but remember the day we found this watch. The day when we made a promise of everlasting friendship.

* * *

><p><em>As usual, I was running away from my studies while dragging my faithful servant and best friend, Gil. In everything I do, my reluctant servant would be with me. It was just like any other day except that time, as we ran there was some sort of unstable ground and we both fell. I closed my eyes, thinking it was the end but when I opened them again I didn't expect what I saw.<em>

_Emerald eyes met golden ones as he realized what the younger had just done. "But why?" I asked as I looked at the dark haired boy's pain filled face "You idiot! I'm a vampire! I can heal myself!"_

_"Because I'm suppose...to protect...the mas...ter.." After finishing the last syllable of his sentence, Gil collapsed and fell beside me. Immediately I sat up and went closer to him "Why Gil? Why?! I'm nothing special..." I told him "I'm so sorry." As I repeated those words twice or maybe thrice, I thought of something. Looking around quickly, I found a sharp piece of rubble and with that, I made a cut on my palm. I winced slightly at the pain but it didn't matter to me. What mattered was my friend's survival. I moved my palm closer to his mouth and the red liquid dropped into his mouth. After a few drops, he checked the dark hair's pulse to find it normal, and not slow and dying like it was just minutes ago. _

_While he was glad his friend was alive, at the same time he knew he had just cursed him. "...I'm so sorry..." The moment those words left his mouth, he saw the other stir and slowly open his eyes. "...Young master." _

_"Gil!" The moment I heard his voice, all my thoughts went away and the only thing on my mind is 'He's alive!' Without thinking, I hugged the golden eyed boy "Idiot! I thought you were going to die. You're not allow to die on me, got it?" _

_"B-But that's not a valid reason-" I hit him in the head before he could even finish "No. Now promise."_

_"I-I promise never to leave you again, young master." Gil said as he wrapped his weak arms around his master. _

_After a while their rescue came and Gil was taken away to be checked by the doctors to see for broken bones and such. I was in the same room we met the first time. I was reading my book just like how I do everyday when uncle Oscar came in. We talked on what happened and he explained Gil's condition to me. _

_"Oz, there's a reason why don't give our blood to humans." Uncle Oscar started "Think of the consequences."_

_"I just didn't want him to die." I answered simply yet honestly. It was true. I knew the consequences of my actions but I didn't think. "I know it was selfish of me but still..." I closed my book and looked to my uncle "I didn't mean to make him bound to me. I didn't think until it was too late." _

_At my words, Uncle Oscar just sighed "You won't be able to drink blood from anyone else, you know that right?" He asked, of course I knew it. It was one of the many consequences. I nodded "Yea..."_

_The effects of being only allowed to drink from one person were never showed because a few days after that..._

* * *

><p>The sound of fingers clicking brought me back to reality. I looked to the person who was snapping to see no one other than "Alice?"<p>

"About time! I've called you five times now!" Alice said, clearly frustrated from his lack of attention towards her. He gave a small laugh as he tried to call her down "Ahaha, sorry. Anyway, I think it's about time Gil woke up." He said and started calling out the older man's name but none were working. Alice offered to punch him but thank goodness he woke up before that. They had a little argument but I decided to break it up and change the topic. "So how was your nap?" I asked him with a smile and his answer was just as I expected it. "It was fine but I had the strangest dream..." he trailed off and looked quite unsure of himself. I could already guess what he was thinking, I knew him that well despite the many years we've been apart. He may have changed physically but his personality was still the same despite his best efforts to show his change.

I gave a smile, I'm the complete opposite of him. I may look the same physically but that didn't mean I didn't change, personality wise. I look like Oz of the past, I may also speak or act like him but with time, everything can change. With time, anyone will change. I was only in the abyss for a short time and yet, so much time had already passed in the real world. I never meant to keep the secret for so long in his number of years but at the same time, I didn't plan to tell either. But he deserved to know because I can't remain alive if I don't tell him. I won't be able to find Alice's memories and to finish what I came here for. What I came back for. He wasn't the only one with questions that remained unanswered. I, too, have my own questions that I want to be answered.

"It wasn't a dream." I told him, keeping the smile on my face "It was a memory."

_We have many things we want to forget and yet still remember. There are truths that are better left unknown. Ah, the bliss of ignorance._


End file.
